The present invention relates generally to controllers and, more particularly, to an optical controller that can be used to control access to, or interaction with, a variety of different types of devices.
Pupil monitoring systems have been developed for a variety of different applications. In particular, pupil monitoring systems have been used to track eye movement and eyelid closure.
A number of patents disclose the use of eye monitors to sense the onset of sleep, thus allowing an alarm signal to be sent to the monitored party, a particularly useful device for automobile drivers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,111 discloses such a doze detector, wherein the doze detector includes at least two sensors, each sensor consisting of a light source, a detector and a logic circuit. One of the sensors is aimed at a left portion of the user""s eye while a second of the sensors is aimed at a right portion of the user""s eye. When the user looks directly in front, each of the sensors receives a small portion of the light reflected from the user""s iris. By adding the output from the two sensors, the system is able to compensate for variations in reflected light due to the position of the iris, thus providing accurate doze detection.
Another doze detector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,109. The disclosed device, designed for use in either daytime or nighttime driving, reflects a narrow band of light off of the user""s eye. By monitoring the reflected light, the device determines whether the user""s eyes are open or closed. The device, designed to be incorporated into a pair of eyeglasses, includes a circuit for determining the length of time the user""s eyes are closed and means for emitting an alarm.
A variety of systems have been designed that provide eye tracking. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,133 discloses a device for determining the position or direction that a user is looking. The device includes at least one infrared light source, and preferably at least three infrared light sources, as well as image pick-up units that correspond to each light source. In the disclosed system, the image pick-up units receive face images based on the rays reflected by the face. Pupil areas are read from the face images. The user""s direction of gaze is determined from the light reflected from the user""s pupils.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,376 discloses an electro-optical tracking system that includes a quadrant detector for determining the relative direction of eye movement. The output from the quadrant detector is processed by a microprocessor under the control of three different software systems. The three software systems provide pupil recognition, blink detection, and servo tracking. The software systems work together to insure accurate tracking of rapid eye movements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,315 discloses a system that can be used to control cursor movement on a computer monitor. The disclosed system transmits infrared light into a defined area where the user""s head is located during computer operation. Multiple sensors positioned near the computer monitor detect infrared light reflected from the user""s eyes and face. By monitoring the amplitude of the reflected infrared light, changes in eye position are determined.
An apparatus and method for controlling access to, or interaction with, a variety of different types of devices is provided. The system includes one or more lights and provides a means for a user to enter data into the system by responding to particular lights. In general, a user responds to a particular light by triggering a response with the system""s controller while the particular light is lit or before the next light in the sequence becomes lit.
In at least one embodiment of the invention, the system uses a plurality of different colored lights that flash sequentially or a single light that sequentially flashes different colors. The system can be configured to either randomly or non-randomly sequence the different colors. The user enters data into the system by responding to particular colored lights.
In at least one embodiment of the invention, the system uses a plurality of sequentially flashing lights that are arranged in a predetermined pattern. The lights may or may not include labels. The system can be configured to either randomly or non-randomly sequence the pattern of lights. The user enters data into the system by responding to particular lights within the pattern.
In at least one embodiment, the invention is used as a means of controlling access to a lockable enclosure or to an electronic data base or to an electronic device. The user enters an access code by responding to the colored lights in accordance with a predetermined color sequence.
In at least one other embodiment, the invention is used as an interface with a personal computer, dedicated gaming device, dedicated educational device, or other device. The user enters data by responding to a particular light in response to a posed question or at an appropriate juncture in a game. In this embodiment, each light is assigned a predefined response. For example, assuming that different colored lights are used, the color green can be equated to xe2x80x9cyesxe2x80x9d, red equated to xe2x80x9cnoxe2x80x9d and yellow equated to xe2x80x9csometimesxe2x80x9d. In an alternate example, green equates to choice a, red equates to choice b, yellow equates to choice c, etc.
In at least one embodiment of the invention, the user triggers a response by blinking an eye. In at least one other embodiment, the user triggers a response by pressing or otherwise operating a mechanical switch. The mechanical switch can be mounted within the eyepiece, or on the body of a system housing, or in a different location.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and the drawings.